


A Day in the Field

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the days Lynn is out in the field, closing a rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Field

Lynn casts spell after spell at the demons, not paying attention to how much magic she has in reserves. When she finally closes the rift, Lynn feels light headed. Bryce cames up to her, an angry look on his face. She knows she pushed herself too hard, and doesn't fully understand why she did. The look on her friend's face changes to worry. Lynn opens her mouth to tell him that she's fine, but passes out instead.

 

Waking up, Lynn looks around her. She's somehow made it back to camp. Lynn smiles at the mage lights floating above her. When she reaches out to touch one, Bryce steps into their tent. "Lynn, what the Void were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I don't know why I did that." Lynn says, though she knows that's not completely true, and she's sure he knows that too. Luckily though he doesn't press.

"You could have killed yourself, love." Bryce kneels beside her bed roll, tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you twice." Lynn sits up, and holds Bryce as he cries.

"I'm so sorry." Lynn murmurs. "I should have paid attention to what I was doing."

"It's been a long time since I've felt so helpless." Bryce wipes his tears away. Lynn looks into his pain filled eyes, and wishes she hadn't been so careless. "I can still hear your screams, they never left me. I wanted to save you, protect you. Take you away from that place of misery, to live in freedom."

"Is that why you would visit me?" Lynn asks quietly.

"It was, I just wanted to see your face again, but seeing you like that was so painful. It was like seeing you, but not at the same time." Bryce kisses her forehead gently. "It's why I studied as much as I did, how I made senior enchanter so young. If I stopped studying, I would hear your screams. I was hoping that I could find a way to reverse tranquility, for you."

"I..." Lynn stares at Bryce, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, love. We should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Lynn nods at him, and they lay down on their bed rolls. Bryce reaches over and holds Lynn's hand. Soon, they both fall asleep, their fingers still intertwined.


End file.
